The use of barcodes and other scanable images has proven to be an effective and popular approach to labeling and identifying products. In many situations involving barcodes, handheld scanning devices are used to read the barcode and convey the barcode information to a system capable of decoding the barcode and accessing the information associated with the barcode.
Applicant has identified a number of technical challenges associated with conventional barcode scanning systems and other associated systems and methods. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified challenges have been overcome by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.